


careful fear and dead devotion

by pvnkflamingo



Series: like real people do [3]
Category: Ok burrito, Original Work
Genre: Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Vadão p.o.v., burritos in love, soft triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "I have faith but don't believe you; this love ain't enough to leave you"





	careful fear and dead devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> trouble will find sad Opala lovers.docx 
> 
> (Hey Arthie, sorry I hurt you but they say love is a virtue, don't they? 💛💙) 
> 
> Ficlet soft triste (acertei?), escrita ao som de dois álbuns de The National. Nosso serviço de atendimento ao leitor não se responsabiliza por quaisquer danos ou eventuais lágrimas (de tristeza ou desgosto) que este trabalho de literatura alternativa possam causar. 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Don't Swallow The Cap", dessa bandinha norte-americana triste aí]

O Opala amarelo já não carregava marcas da violência que sofrera em terras argentinas. Após muitas semanas em sua oficina de confiança era como se Jorge nunca tivesse cruzado a fronteira, sido invadido por uma noiva maluca, batido em uma árvore e sido remendado porcamente por um mecânico de beira de estrada; como se nunca tivesse sido roubado no meio da noite e abandonado em um aeroporto em Buenos Aires, onde com certeza estava mais seguro que nas mãos de Caco (que agora estava proibido por tempo indeterminado de dirigi-lo). Jorge era um guerreiro, e tinha resistido bravamente na viagem de volta.

Vadão, por outro lado, não conseguia se ver na pessoa que tinha sido até então. Prova disso era a cena que havia acabado viver, o aperto delicado mas firme em seu peito, os olhos ardendo por trás dos óculos escuros. A lembrança de um beijo suave sob os olhares desatentos de dezenas de pessoas aguardando seus voos, pessoas que ele provavelmente jamais veria outra vez.

Sentia um desgaste que não experimentava há muito tempo, com cada despedida, cada promessa de ligações e sorrisos fáceis. Adorava estar com Martin, e sabia que já estava muito mais envolvido do que sabia ser seguro, o suficiente para se frustrar com longas ausências e chamadas perdidas de telefone.

Ainda não era tão maduro assim para apenas  _entender_  e aceitar tudo como verdades absolutas; talvez nunca atingisse esse nível de maturidade e vivesse para sempre como um adolescente angustiado patético com um  _crush_  impossível. Pior para quem achasse que ele mudaria tanto assim de uma hora para outra; a decepção com certeza seria grande. 

Ao chegar em casa, a primeira tarefa seria limpar todos os vestígios do loiro, como se ele não tivesse passado dez dias ali deixando seu cheiro e fios de cabelo por toda parte. Vadão começou pela louça do jantar da noite anterior, esfregando cada copo e cada talher como se a atividade repetitiva e habitual o acalmasse e lhe desse o tempo que precisava para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ouvia sua banda favorita, cantarolando distraidamente as músicas melancólicas, até tudo estar limpo e pingando no escorredor. 

O quarto era sempre a parte mais cansativa. Trocar lençóis, juntar a roupa suja que havia se acumulado no chão. Devolver cada coisa ao seu lugar. Vadão encarou a bagunça de lençóis e cobertores leves desarrumados por alguns minutos, antes de suspirar e se render.

Podia voltar a dormir. Não tinha compromissos naquele dia, ninguém precisaria dele. A rotina, Caco, o mundo todo podia esperar. Tirou os jeans e a camisa e vestiu um suéter cinza-chumbo que parecia já ter visto dias melhores (extremamente confortável), que tinha casualmente escondido atrás da cabeceira da cama.

Martin, desligado como era, não sentiria falta. 


End file.
